


【新快】奶茶

by 1412968



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1412968/pseuds/1412968
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 29





	【新快】奶茶

帝丹高校。  
等待下节课铃响的时间，工藤新一百无聊赖地拿出手机，正巧看见一条未读短信。一扫来信者的名称——A快斗，工藤立刻来了精神，匆匆点开，一句“我想见你，新一”赫然眼前。  
是恋人发来的消息。  
黑羽不是那种黏人的男孩子，一向很少流露出这样的情愫，更别提这样直白的表达。  
工藤突然有点心慌黑羽是否受伤或生病，拨通电话却又无人接听。  
工藤慌忙起身，来不及回答青梅竹马的问题便大步走出教室。路上迎面遇见任课老师，他便信口胡诌了一句目暮警官以此请假。  
老师对待这个优秀的学生一向宽容，爽快地同意了，并一直目送身穿深蓝色校服的少年走出校门，完全不知对方只是单纯担心自己的男朋友。

最后工藤是在学校不远处的一条长椅上找到自己的恋人的。  
黑羽身穿便服坐在长椅上，一件鼓鼓囊囊的白色面包服和一条水洗做旧的加绒直筒牛仔裤，手里抱着一个绿色恐龙形状的背包，十足十一个年轻可爱的高中生。  
黑羽见工藤出来，一双眼睛立刻绽放出光彩，整张小脸都明媚起来，远远地向他挥手。等到对方走近，黑羽起身飞扑进他怀里，软绵绵的身子暖乎乎。工藤有点讶然，连忙问他是不是身体不舒服还是有什么急事。  
“不是啦。”黑羽笑着，露出两颗可爱的小虎牙，“就是单纯地想你了。”  
魔术师说着拿出一袋暖在怀里的可乐饼塞给工藤，单肩背着背包，亲昵地揽住工藤的肩膀，小声问道：“我家没人，今晚我可以去你家住吗？”  
“当然可以。”工藤果断地回复，顺便问道，“你是逃课出来的吗？”  
黑羽立刻眉飞色舞地说起逃课的经过，工藤眉目带笑地凝视他的侧脸，咬了一口恋人送来的可乐饼。炸得金黄的可乐饼酥脆美味，至少是工藤喜欢的口味。可能是因为一直暖在怀里，可乐饼还是热腾腾的，令他疑心即使是在最寒冷的冬夜，每一口也是热气腾腾的，一直暖到心底。  
添油加醋地说完逃课经过，黑羽又补上一句无关紧要的话。  
“一起回家吧。”  
工藤没有在意今天毫无理由的旷课，只是伸手接过恋人肩上沉甸甸的背包背上，然后表示同意。  
黑羽笑着将一只手插进工藤的衣袋，哈出一口白气说着好冷，乱翘的墨发发尖带着棕色，似乎正在张牙舞爪地声称寒冷。他的鼻尖冻得微红，伸进口袋里的手指带着寒意。  
工藤熟知恋人怕冷，于是取下自己那条蓝白相间的加绒围巾仔细替黑羽系好，并整理妥当，然后凝视着那双蓝色眸子问他想不想喝一杯热饮。  
“好啊，我要大杯原味双份糖的奶茶，不要珍珠两份椰果。”  
黑羽莞尔，笑意盈盈的眼睛晶莹剔透。工藤看着这个璀璨的笑容，暗暗记下了对方的爱好。

工藤带黑羽来的是一家毛利兰和一些女同学赞不绝口的奶茶店，简单干净的装修风格，落落大方的侍应生和文艺淡雅的顾客，令人本能地感到愉悦。  
黑羽兴冲冲地点了一杯奶茶，回首准备询问工藤喜好的口味时，对方却拿着干瘪的钱包告诉他今天没有带足够的日元购买两杯奶茶。  
闻言，黑羽考虑片刻便一脸笑意地对侍应生说声“抱歉”，将刚才的订单改成一杯原味大杯奶茶，一份糖，两根吸管。  
“没关系啦，我们一起喝一杯吧。”  
工藤在窗边的椅子上坐定，才想起来长裤口袋里还有一张大钞。他犹豫一会，然后想想在冬天和恋人共喝一杯奶茶，一定是件温暖的事情，便没有提出。  
黑羽坐在工藤的对面，他将下巴支在叠起的双臂上，一双深蓝色的瞳孔一动不动地看着工藤，像个安安静静的乖巧孩子，盯得工藤都有些不好意思，却怎么也没办法拒绝那双璀璨生辉的眼眸。  
其实黑羽相当喜欢眉眼弯弯地凝视工藤的脸庞，然后一种甜蜜的、温柔的东西就会慢慢笼罩五脏六腑，似乎连空气都温暖起来。哪怕对方只是轻轻一笑，自己的天空仿佛都亮了起来。  
为什么会有那样明亮夺目的少年呢？黑羽不禁疑惑。  
工藤在他的目光里咬了一口香喷喷的可乐饼。

奶茶被盛在玻璃杯中里送上来，黑羽眨巴眨巴眼睛，大大方方地喝上一大口，然后缓缓推到工藤那边，笑嘻嘻地说道：“味道不错，尝尝吧？”  
工藤当然没有拒绝，用另一根吸管抿了一口奶茶，味道不甜不淡刚刚好。他明白他那嗜甜如命的恋人故意没有加双份糖包，只是为了照顾他的喜好。  
“名侦探，”他那细长的眉弯成一个好看的弧度，薄唇边是若有若无的笑意，“喜欢可乐饼的味道吗？”  
“嗯。很喜欢。”工藤回答道，“是在哪一家店买的？”  
黑羽闻言笑得更欢，一双眼睛弯成明亮的月牙形，“秘密。”  
工藤没有回答，看着黑羽拿过玻璃杯喝了一口，连忙提醒那是自己喝过的吸管。  
“有什么关系，我们不是恋人吗？”黑羽笑着补充，“而且还接过吻。”  
工藤看着对方露出的一口洁白的贝齿，宛如上等的珍珠，下午两点和煦的阳光照在其上，令他一时花了眼睛，反应过来却连耳根都红透。  
谁能忘却那个惊心动魄的吻呢。从凶恶的歹徒手中解救出身穿公主长裙的少年，悬着的心忽然落地，可是谁知那个少年却吻上了他的薄唇。铃兰的花瓣漫天飞舞，鲜血的味道萦绕在鼻尖，可是从唇上传来的触感是真真实实的，从未体验过的。  
他们只接过一次吻。  
黑羽见他脸红，不禁挪揄地笑出了声，全然忽略了自己脸庞上的薄红。然后他呆愣地注视着工藤的嘴唇靠过来，一时忘记了言语和躲避。  
明明只是蜻蜓点水一般的浅吻，可是黑羽的心跳却止不住地雀跃，连脸庞都烧红，呼吸都停滞。  
这是他们第二次接吻。

最后两人喝完奶茶并肩走出店中的时候，黑羽仍然一脸绯红。工藤只觉得他可爱得紧，心情大好。  
“晚上的话，想去什么餐厅吃饭？”工藤问道。  
黑羽疑惑地看了他一眼，回以一句：“我想吃你亲手做的饭。”  
工藤罕见地沉默了许久，然后简单介绍了一下自己的生活技巧方面的成就，概括起来就是刚好不至于饿死家中。  
“啊，”黑羽倒是没有太惊讶，浅浅一笑，“我的厨艺也不算太好。晚上吃火锅吧，我有带火锅底料，现在要去超市买食材吗？”  
工藤颔首同意，黑羽冲他一笑，自然地牵上他的手，惹得工藤一阵惊讶，魔术师的手怎么这么柔软而又温暖。  
黑羽拉着他的手跑过街道，闯进热热闹闹的人群，最后来到商场的货架前。工藤生活自理能力几乎为零，多亏黑羽对挑选新鲜蔬菜十分在行，轻轻松松将几颗白菜，土豆和白萝卜称好打包。  
“我去买点罐装啤酒。”  
黑羽话音刚落，工藤就一把拉住他细瘦的手臂，“你还没有成年吧？”  
“知道啦知道啦。”黑羽说着，一双眼睛看向工藤，“可是偶尔和男朋友一起喝喝啤酒挺不错？”  
工藤没有办法拒绝那双漂漂亮亮的蓝色眼睛，尤其是现在盈满笑意顾盼生辉的时候。他犹豫了一会，然后随手拿了两瓶果酒。  
“这样总行了吧。小偷先生？”  
黑羽调皮地吐了吐粉嫩的舌尖，笑得天真烂漫，“谢谢新一。”  
“想不想吃点零食？”工藤问他。  
黑羽闻言立刻开开心心地推着推车来到零食区，犹犹豫豫地挑了几块巧克力和几包薯片，回头看向货架上的零食一脸忍痛割爱。工藤被他滑稽的样子逗笑，连忙让他再买几包。  
“不，不用了。”我没有带那么多钱。  
工藤也不强求，推着推车招呼黑羽一起走到收银台。  
“我来付钱。”两人同时拿出钱包，异口同声地说道。  
两人面面相觑，再次异口同声，“刚才在奶茶店你为什么不买第二杯？”  
哦豁，恋爱中的那点小心思败露了。

工藤原以为现在就回家一定太早，结果热恋中的情侣总是有着说不完的心事，平时不长的路程现在走了一个小时还没到三分之一。  
黑羽似乎喜欢听工藤谈论福尔摩斯，一脸笑意，时而插进自己的思考，从魔术师特殊的角度考虑问题倒也启发了工藤的办案思路。  
黑羽说起学校的趣事便滔滔不绝，谈起身边的同学，例如处女座的洁癖侦探，单纯的青梅竹马女孩，以及无所不能的魔女小姐。  
“那个侦探，是白马先生吗？”工藤看着黑羽絮絮叨叨说个不停，忍不住问道。  
“啊，”黑羽先是一愣，然后笑笑，“对了，你见过的。没想到你还记得。”  
“那个认定小偷就是凶手的侦探啊。”工藤一顿，转而说道，“你还假扮过他。”  
“嘻嘻。”黑羽大大方方地承认，“谁让那个家伙总是针对我。”  
工藤随口感慨道：“真羡慕啊。”   
那么早就能接触怪盗基德面具后的你。  
黑羽去拉他的手，轻飘飘回了一句软糯的鼻音：“嗯？”  
“不过，还是挺好的。”白马先生可没有机会和黑羽快斗交往啊。  
黑羽听完工藤没头没尾的话仍然一头雾水，疑惑地看了对方一眼，工藤却紧紧回握住了他的手。  
像握住一块稀世珍宝。

回到家中已是下午五点，黑羽一边热情地说着打扰了，利落地换了拖鞋，一边参观豪宅，将零食在茶几上堆成一团。  
冷清的别墅多了一份欢乐的气息，工藤倒也乐得高兴，拎着的大包小包被随手放在厨房的地板上。厨房很少使用，布满灰尘，黑羽开开心心地将锅碗瓢盆洗过一遍，将灶台和餐桌擦得干干净净，望着一尘不染的厨房十分有成就感。  
工藤本想上前帮忙却被嫌弃碍手碍脚，便一直倚在门边凝视黑羽忙活的背影，后来自我感觉有点像老夫老妻。工藤因为这个想法红了脸庞，连忙摸着鼻子上楼准备换衣服。  
等工藤下来的时候，他的小恋人正坐在沙发上吃番茄味薯片，捧着红色的包装袋，向他扬了一扬，问他要不要来一口。  
对方鼓起的双颊和唇边沾上的细碎痕迹让工藤想起了贪吃的仓鼠，忍不住轻笑出声。  
黑羽闻声困窘地抹了一把嘴唇，不满地看了他一眼。  
工藤换上了一向在家穿的一件衬衫和长裤，外面套了一件不厚的羽绒服，没有拉上拉链。然后被黑羽连连问了几次名侦探你怎么不冷啊，快把拉链拉好。工藤左思右想，为了照顾怕冷的魔术师打开了客厅的暖气。  
黑羽打开了那个绿色的恐龙背包，翻出一包火锅底料，笑得明媚。  
“那么，我去做饭啦。”

寒冷的冬夜煮上一锅热气腾腾，又令人食指大动的火锅是最好的选择。  
工藤吃了一口就夸黑羽这样的omega未来一定会是个好妻子，羞得对方连忙塞了一块刚刚捞出的香肠到他嘴里，把工藤烫得连灌几杯果酒，把一截舌头露在外面凉凉。  
黑羽只顾哈哈大笑，夹了一块土豆放进嘴里被烫得没了脾气，叫着果酒果酒饮料饮料，一张小脸涨得通红。  
工藤连忙拿来黑羽的水杯倒满果酒，后者忙不迭失地喝了一大口，又被呛得眼泪汪汪，连连咳嗽。  
“小心一点。”  
“我知道啦！”黑羽连连说道。  
吃久了火锅，整个人从里到外都热起来，黑羽脱了面包服，里面是一件高领的白色毛衣，修身的款式，衬得那张热红的小脸格外艳丽。  
工藤单手托腮，夹了一片涮好的肥牛放在黑羽的碗里，笑意盈盈地注视着黑羽的吃相。那双明亮的眼眸隔着火锅升起的白雾看去像是裹上了一层缥缈朦胧的水雾，像海上夜间的烟雾。  
黑羽有点醉了。  
其实连他自己也说不清楚，到底是果酒使人发醉，还是工藤的目光。

晚饭过后，黑羽从背包里拿出一卷录像带，笑着问工藤想不想一起看。工藤当然不会拒绝，看着那个活蹦乱跳的少年将录像带放进放映机，墙面出现了一块黑色。  
工藤正想询问这是什么风格的电影，径直出现的裸露的大腿就说明了一切。他突然说不出话来，果酒应该不至于会让人忽然燥热。  
这时黑羽在工藤的身旁坐下，靠在他的怀里，一股掩饰不住的酒心巧克力的味道肆意散发出来。黑羽凑到他的耳边轻声说着什么。  
“新一，你想做吗？”  
“今天是我的发情期，你可以帮我解决一下吗？”

工藤本来应该拒绝的。  
可是对方的表情那么虔诚，泛红的眼角带着色气的意味，醇香的巧克力信息素飘荡在偌大的客厅里。  
果然不该喝那杯果酒啊。工藤心想。  
他这样劝慰自己，然后释放出隐忍许久的雪松味信息素与之纠缠，然后吻上了黑羽的唇。这个吻与之前两次截然不同，这个深吻掠夺了黑羽口腔里的每一寸气息，直到最终大脑缺氧，整个人晕乎乎地窝在工藤怀里。  
幕布上的画面正巧是alpha和omega接吻，黑羽看得面红耳赤，伸手去揽工藤的颈脖，轻声说道：“是从录像店里租来的。你不要误会。”  
“我已经误会了。”  
工藤这样说着，转而将黑羽压制到沙发上，再次给予了他一个舌吻。工藤的右手顺着黑羽的锁骨滑至肩胛骨，最后停留在尾椎骨。工藤解开黑羽牛仔裤的腰带，温热的指尖没入底裤。那里已经湿润至极，为alpha的进入做足了准备。  
“我没有什么经验。所以还是请你多多担待。”工藤说道。  
黑羽闭着眼睛不敢看他，细瘦的手臂不知所措地挡住一张小脸。工藤不容拒绝地拉开他的手臂，吻了吻他的眸子。  
“看着我，好吗？”  
黑羽睁开了眼睛，脸颊上尽是绯红，语气却是恃宠无恐：“新一，可以，快一点吗……”  
“当然。”  
工藤将他的宽松牛仔裤轻松脱下，然后指尖勾住底裤的边缘慢慢褪下，褪到膝盖下方用足踩下不知道扔到哪里，抬手又将自己的衬衫纽扣解开脱下。  
“等等，我的背包里，有避孕套。”那是实话，黑羽特意带了各种味道不一的避孕套。  
工藤倒是没有意外，随手选了一盒拆封。  
后来黑羽已经不太记得工藤是什么时候进入自己体内的，他只记得那种感觉既奇异又痛苦，全身像被撕裂了一样充满痛楚，可是那点痛楚不出多时便升腾为一种说不出来的快感。  
粗大的性器在黑羽的体内驰骋，每一次都准确地抵上他的敏感点，抽出来的时候甚至带出软肉。  
工藤掐紧他的大腿根部抽插，细碎的吻落在他的眉角、鼻尖和嘴唇，爱的印记烙印在锁骨周围。黑羽羞得耻得将手指紧紧抓住工藤的一只手，呻吟声和娇喘声格外悦耳。  
黑羽已经射过几次了，高潮迭起，腰肢在性交中软下来。  
Omega的臀肉被剧烈拍打得泛红，工藤加快了抽插的速度，将两人送上欲望的巅峰。  
工藤没有片刻犹豫，给予了omega一个临时标记。

黑羽清理洗澡之后已是晚上十点。  
工藤让他坐在自己怀里帮他擦干头发，和他有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
“新一啊，你的技术真的不敢恭维……”  
“你为什么没给我永久标记呢……”  
“我，我好喜欢新一……”  
最后等工藤反应过来黑羽已经在他的怀里睡着了。  
“我也喜欢你。”  
工藤小声说道。


End file.
